William Price
Biography Pre-Game Events William Price lived alongside Joyce in Arcadia bay with their daughter, Chloe. Before her birth, William and Joyce visited San Francisco. In the year 1999 they bought Chloe a Kitten, which was named Bongo. William was an amicable man who enjoyed entertaining Chloe and her best friend, Max Caulfield, in their youth by hosting activities such as barbeques in their back yard. In 2008, Bongo the cat was killed by a passing car. In the original time line William also dies in 2008 when involved in a car incident whilst picking Groceries up from Joyce. Chloe and Joyce were devestated by the loss. In episode three Chloe states that Joyce blames herself for the event. "Chrysalis" It has been five years since the death of William in the original time line. After reuniting with Max, Chloe mentions that the death of her father was hard on her and with Max also gone she felt lonely and abandoned until meeting Rachel Amber. When Max looks through Chloe's room for a music tape she finds two photos of Chloe and William. One of these shows the two hugging, captioned "me + daddy" with a heart drawn next to it. The other featured Chloe and her Dad in their back yard with Bongo the cat. Upon finding these, Max remarks that 'Chloe and her Dad were so close.' When Max looks through Joyce and David Madsen's bedroom she finds a picture showing a younger Joyce and William in a drawer of Joyce's bedside table. The photo was taken approximately nineteen years ago when Joyce was pregnant with Chloe. It is titled 'SF Holidays with William (and Chloe)". The photo shows them kissing in front of the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco. After finding this Max comments that 'Joyce has a little shrine to William'. When Max fails to fix her polaroid camera Chloe gives her one that belonged to William. Max was uncomfortable with taking it, but Chloe insists, stating that 'her Dad would be pissed if she never used it.' "Out of Time" When in the Two Whales Diner, Max and Joyce talk about William. Max apologizes for not being there after the death of William. She realizes that things would have been tough for the two of them after he died. Joyce explained that she had done her best to move on after the death of William, but her daughter Chloe remained in the passed and became angry. William's gift to the two after his passing were the good memories that they had, and this is something that Joyce believed Chloe did not yet understand. In the Junkyard, Max spots an old car wreck and wonders if Chloe ever thinks about her father when she looks at them, alluding to the fact that the man was involved in a car accident. "Chaos Theory" Episode three changes William's life drastically. Max Caulfield's powers change and allow her to visit the far flung past via a photograph. She arrives at the day that William dies and endeavors to save the man in order to help Chloe's future. Max succeeds in hiding his car keys, which causes him to take the bus to help Joyce rather than taking his car. This allows William to avoid the car accident altogether and he now goes on to live rather than die. This comes at the cost of Chloe being badly injured in the future by unknown means, rendering her wheelchair bound and needing assistance in breathing. "Dark Room" "Polarized" Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Alive Category:Life Is Strange Category:Episode Three: Chaos Theory Characters